


Just A Simple Moment

by random_chick



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not an expedition without something going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Simple Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



Wray's not sure how it wound up being just herself and Greer checking something out. Oh, wait, yes she is. She heard something that she just _had_ to check out and Greer had refused to let her go alone, never mind that they'd already determined the environment to be perfectly safe.

Yeah, safe apparently doesn't preclude a a slab-like door sliding down from the ceiling to cut them off from the rest of the team.

She sits on the floor of the cave, having exhausted her ability to contribute anything towards getting them out. So now she sits there, looking around the cave and trying to stay out of the way while Greer does the actual physical work of trying to free them. It isn't that she _wants_ him to do all the work, it's just that she knows she can't actually help.

Besides, her sitting there and calmly looking around is what leads to the discovery of a lever. "Greer, over there," she says, pointing. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a mechanism that might open the door, then yeah," Greer says, moving over to try and use it. It's a big mechanism, though, and even his physical ability isn't enough to push the lever more than a little.

Wray gets to her feet, brushing dirt from her slacks and quickly moving to Greer's side and lending her strength to the effort...

... and all they get is a broken lever for their efforts. A broken lever and Wray pitching face-first onto the hard cave floor.

"Wray, you hurt?" Greer asks as he crouches down to help her, one hand going to touch her shoulder.

"Only my pride," she mumbles from where she still lays sprawled on the ground. She rolls over onto her back slowly and sits up even slower, carefully checking herself over for injuries. Aside from a scrape across her forehead and some gravel embedded in her palms, though, she's perfectly fine. Greer doesn't allow himself to wonder about why he feels relieved at that.

Wray looks down at her hands and winces before starting to pick the bits of gravel out.

Greer swats the back of one of her hands -- gently, of course -- and sits next to her, taking one of her hands in his before beginning to carefully brush away the gravel. "Sorry," he apologizes when she winces again. "Medical supplies are back at camp with the others. Best I can do is this."

"That's all right," she says, giving him a faint smile. "This is fine." It'll take care of the worst of it, anyway. She can properly treat her hands when they manage to get out.

When he'd managed to brush aside as much of the gravel as he could, he unclipped a canteen from his side and uncapped it, pouring a small amount onto Wray's hands so she could clean the wounds somewhat. He can't do anything for the scrape on her forehead, though, but that doesn't look all that bad anyway.

"Well, this sucks," Wray says after a minute.

Greer looks at her, startled; the words are so out of character for the normally well-spoken, eloquent woman that he can't help but laugh slightly. She gives him a faint smile and he just gives her a Look. "You did that on purpose," he says. "So I'd relax."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she says, but she can't fake innocence that well; the faint upward curve of her lips gives her away.

Greer just shakes his head, caps the canteen, and clips it back in place. "Can't reach anybody on the radio and that lever's useless, so we're pretty much stuck here," he says. "I'll try to raise somebody in fifteen minutes or so. Maybe that's all it'll take."

Both of them are pretty sure it won't be that easy, but there's nothing to be scared about. Not yet, anyway.

They sit down together, and soon enough Wray is leaning against Greer, her head on his shoulder. Greer wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Partly to keep her warm and partly something else.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to doze off.

 

*****

 

It's Rush that finds them, has managed to find a way into the cave room from the outside.

"As charming a sight as this is, I really didn't have the time to rescue the two of you," he says, looking irritated. Then again, he always looks irritated.

Greer shakes Wray's shoulder gently. How she's managed to sleep through the sound of the door opening, he doesn't know. "Camille, wake up," he says gently, knowing that Rush is watching him, judging him, and as Wray opens her eyes and smiles sleepily, Greer discovers that he doesn't so much care what the other man thinks.

"Doctor Rush," Wray says, slipping into her professional, business-like persona effortlessly despite the state of utter dishevelment she's currently in. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Because of all the people on the team to be rescuing them, Nicholas Rush is the last person she would have expected to see. Not that she isn't grateful, of course, but being grateful doesn't disallow surprise.

She gets to her feet, brushing dust and dirt and other debris from her clothing. "How long has it been?" she asks.

"Luckily, only a few hours," Rush replies brusquely. "If the two of you are all right, I'll get to investigating the cave _properly_."

Ah, there's the Rush they know and love to hate. Wray just shakes her head and looks to Greer, who by now has gotten to his feet as well and is studiously ignoring Rush. "Walk me back to the others?" she asks with that faint, ever-present smile of hers.

"Of course."

They leave in a companionable silence, leaving Rush behind to watch them go, shaking his head and wondering if they could have been any more obvious.

Nicholas Rush's definitions rarely match anybody else's, after all.


End file.
